


Who's The Daddy?

by msgordo (kipplemine)



Category: due South
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/msgordo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser & Ray make an arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's The Daddy?

"Knew it was your favourite pet."

Fraser raised his eyebrows at the extremely unpleasant individual holding the gun on his habitual companion and said reprovingly, "I must protest the use of that word. I assure you he is much more than what he seems and to use such a derogatory phrase to describe him is an insult to a truly noble individual."

The gunman snorted at the sound of a low growl from somewhere near his kneecaps and dug his weapon just a little harder into the skull he held hostage by gripping the rough hair bristling there. "Whatever. All I know is that I got your little bitch here and..."

A flurry of localised movement indicated that the last insult was just a little beyond the pale for the hostage and in short order the gunman found himself disarmed and on the floor, swearing through gritted teeth and streaming eyes as he clutched himself between his legs and Ray Kowalski danced around him in outrage.

"Who's the bitch now, huh, buddy? Huh?" Still dancing, Ray raised his victorious fists to the night sky and crowed, "Not me, that's who. Who's the daddy? Who's the _daddy_?"

Fraser rolled his eyes as Ray looked expectantly at him and replied dryly, "You are, Ray. You're the daddy."

"Damn right!" Ray reached down to yank his prisoner to his feet and shoved the pain-wracked man at his waiting partner. "And I ain't no pet, neither! Why do they all think that, Frase?"

Fraser smiled warmly at the slightly plaintive expression on the much loved face turned to his. "I have no idea." He turned towards the GTO and pushed their prisoner before him, calling over his shoulder without looking back, "Come, Ray!" His smile widened as, after a brief pause, the sound of footsteps scurrying to heel filled the night.


End file.
